A typical silent chain is composed of alternating guide link rows and joint link rows. Each guide link row is composed of a pair of opposed guide plates which prevent the chain from sliding sideways off a sprocket, and a plurality of guide row plates disposed between the pair of guide plates. Each of the guide row plates has a pair of teeth having inner and outer flanks, the outer flanks having outer engagement surfaces for seating engagement with sprocket teeth. Each joint link row is composed of a plurality of joint row plates which also have a pair of teeth with inner and outer flanks. The outer flanks of the teeth of the joint link rows also have outer engagement surfaces for seating engagement with sprocket teeth. The guide link rows and joint link rows are arranged alternately along the length of the chain, and the plates of the each joint link row are interleaved with the plates of two adjacent guide link rows and extend between the guide plates of said adjacent guide link rows. Connecting pins connect the guide link rows and joint link rows in articulating relationship so that, as the chain approaches a sprocket and a row of plates becomes seated on the sprocket, the immediately following row can pivot about the trailing connecting pin of the seated row as the chain wraps around the sprocket. An example of a typical conventional silent chain is described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,325,735.
The conventional silent chain reduces sliding noises that occur as the chain comes into engagement with a sprocket. However, the conventional chain does not suppress impact noise and impact force sufficiently well to satisfy the increasing demand for noise reduction. Furthermore the conventional chain is subject to premature wear at the locations at which the impact forces are concentrated.
An object of this invention is to provide a silent chain in which impact noise and impact force are significantly reduced, and which has an increased useful life.